Delia Delfano
Delia Delfano is a main character in I Didn't Do It. Delia is a 16 year old girl who is best friends with Lindy, Jasmine, Logan, and Garrett. She has known the four since third grade and they are inseparable. She is very outspoken and is described to be very eccentric. Delia is portrayed by Sarah Gilman. Biography Season 1 The odd ball of the group, Delia is a total individual that is up for any adventure. In The Pilot, fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school and throw a party, to get more popular/cool. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Delia must get a job or she will have to participate in another beauty pageant (forced by her mother). She attempts to get a job at Fireman Freddy's but she does not fit the personality needed for the job. The job ends up going to Lindy which makes Delia upset. In the end, Delia proves she is right for the job but still doesn't get hired because of the mishap that happened there when she helps out Lindy at a Fireman Freddy birthday party. In The New Guy, she sees this new boy and instantly falls in love with him by looking at his socks. When he sits with them, Delia asks: Is it too soon to smell your socks? She soon finds out about a story about him and a shark and is very fascinated but then he kept on repeating it and Delia and the gang wanted him out of the group. In Dear High School Self, Delia is very keen on finding out what Lindy wrote in her letter, so curious that she went to the trash chute with her friends, she saw some cow eyeballs and started playing with them and joking with Garrett and playing with the cow eyeballs which scared Garrett. When she saw Garrett and Jasmine fighting, she immediately tried to stop it which she succeeded. As soon as they were freed, Lindy ripped the letter and Garrett fixed it and Delia was very upset and angry about what Lindy wrote but soon forgave her. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout , Delia helps Jasmine and Logan as being their assistant for their spray. She is in their Team and also makes Backflips, as they get cheered on for their great invention. In the episode, she's also the only one except Garrett , who gets to see his new made bathroom in the school. In Lindy-Licious, Delia also makes a Smoothie, but it doesn't win and she's angry about it at first that Lindy's won. She also explains to Jasmine about the 'Tuxedo- Effect' and that she has the same with boys in wigs . As Logan tries to copy her report, she tricks him in to the wrong film and tells him, that it's the film to the book, they have to read. At the end, Logan comes with a tuxedo to the presentation and Delia is angry, that her plan didn't work. In Ball or Nothing, Delia talks Jasmine into going on a date with one of two nerdy boys from her fantasy tether ball league, an activity that she thinks is too mainstream. During the date Jasmine finds she has nothing in common with either of the boys, and later Delia tells her that the boy that she set her friend up with turned her down because she wasn't quirky. Later Jasmine tries to give herself a "quirk-over," but when Delia finds out it's an attempt to act like her, she feels insulted. In retaliation for this, she dresses like Jasmine as part of an elaborate attempt to insult her, only to get repeatedly hit on by a boy. Jasmine explains that she meant no offense by the quirk-over and simply wanted a sneaky way to reject the boy after their failed date. In Bicycle Thief, Delia and Jasmine work together on to make chocolate called muffout, which becomes popular. They later find out that it's not as popular the next day. Delia is later seen throwing out the muffouts and the cops turn up In Merry Miss Sis, after Logan made a wish that Lindy wasn't his sister, Delia became a cheerleader and wasn't friends with everyone. In the end, Delia spent Christmas with her friends. Delia didn't have a huge role in this episode. Season 2 In Slumber Partay, Delia, Jasmine, and Lindy host a slumber party and they do different activities. Delia and Lindy talk Jasmine into pulling a prank on Jasmine's teacher, which they do, but they get caught by the cops. However, the policeman lets them off with a warning, but they don't get away with it and the teacher gives the girls detention for two weeks. In The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, Delia (and her friends), tease Garrett over the fact that he hasn't had his first kiss. After seeing how bummed he is about it, Delia said she'll be his first kiss, however, she decides to not go along with, because she thought Garrett should have his first kiss with someone who he really likes and who really likes him. In Lindy Goes to the Dogs, Delia and Jasmine compete against each other to prove their ideas are better for Home Ec class. Delia and Jamine start to have a fight when Delia's idea is chosen by their teacher, and Jasmine's isn't, which makes their argument quite big. Jasmine apologizes to Delia for the way she was talking to her and Delia apologizes to Jasmine and the girls make up. In Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!, Delia takes a physiology class and encourages Lindy to stop helping Logan with everything he does, because Delia thinks Logan won't be able to do anything in the future, on his own. In the end, Delia is happy that she has managed to help her friends from her advice. In Dog Date Afternoon!, Delia is first seen with Lindy outside Rumble Juice and when Lindy goes inside, Delia watches Lindy's dog for her. When a guy called Brandon, comes over, thinking the dog belongs to Delia, she starts to develop a crush on him and he invites her to the dog park, which she accepts to. However, after the date, Delia brings Brandon's dog home instead of Lindy's. In the end, Delia tells Brandon the truth - the dog is Lindy's. Much to Delia's happiness, Brandon says his dog isn't his either, he just pretended it is for Delia, because he likes her. Its possible that Delia started dating Brandon in the end of the episode. In Bite Club, Delia goes to New York with Logan for a science presentation and they run into Austin & Ally's Trish and Dez. Delia goes as Marie Antoinette. In the end, Delia is seen at Rumble Juice with her friends, looking at pictures from Halloween night. In The Rescuers, Delia helps rescue an laminal-shelter, along with her friends. Delia also reveals things are not going well between her and Brandon and decides to break up with him if Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan, which Delia convinces her to do. Delia gets Garrett to break up with Brandon for her, because Brandon is a very sweet guy and she is afraid to hurt him if she does it, so Garrett does this. Delia performs in the band that she and her friends have formed and she also has the role of MC. Delia, along with Lindy, Garrett, and Betty, witness Jasmine and Logan finally admitting their feelings for each other, finally sharing their first kiss, and finally becoming the official couple of Jogan "for real", much to Delia's, Lindy's, Betty's, and Garrett's happiness. In the end, Delia is outside Rumble Juice and she is the one who confirms that Jasmine and Logan are officially dating. She also suggests that the band should be called, "The Delia Delfano Experience". After this, the gang leave Rumble Juice. Personality Delia is a lovable, bubbly, and eccentric person. She is very outspoken and if there's something that shouldn't be said out loud, Delia has probably already blurted it out, much to her friends' chagrin and secret delight.I Didn't Do It page on Disney Channel Medianet Though Delia can be very blunt and quirky at times, she is still a good person who cares deeply and looks out for her friends. In Season 1, Delia is portrayed as rather intelligent and works hard, such as in episodes like Lindylicious, where she tricks Logan for trying to cheat off of her. However, in some Season 2 episodes such as Lindy Goes to the Dogs and Lindy in the Middle, she is shown to slack off a lot of times. Appearance Delia has fair skin, shoulder-length, curly, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She has a quirky sense of style and wears a lot of layers. She normally doesn't wear makeup because she's a self-described natural beauty. However, there have been occasional moments where she has worn makeup. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station her mother insisted that she do so, as part of her forced entry into the Miss Teen Waukegan pageant. In Lindylicious, Logan searches through her purse to cheat on notes for a report on the Odyssey, and finds a tube of lipstick instead. In Dance Fever she spends time with her grandmother, who insist that she wears a big early-1960's hairdo with a period red dress with matching bow and lipstick. In Ball or Nothing, she mocks Jasmine's overall clothes, hair, and makeup, in an attempt to spite her after Jasmine's fledgling attempt to pretend to be quirky, which she found insulting. Jasmine had earlier tried to dress like Delia in order to get some boys she knew interested in her so that she could reject them. In Next of Pumpkin, Delia wears ponytails, overalls, lipstick and painted-on freckles while threatening an enormous pumpkin as part of her effort to motivate it to grow even larger, though the motive for getting all dolled-up at that time is a complete mystery. In Season 2, it is shown that Delia's hair has grown longer, to her shoulders and is more wavy than it was in Season 1. Relationships Friends 'Lindy Watson' Best Friends "]] Lindy and Delia are best friends. Delia was upset that Lindy took her job in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station but forgave her and helped her to manage the birthday at Fireman Freddy's. Delia also tried to help Lindy in Lindylicious, because of her problem with Cole, who was crushing on Lindy. Delia sometimes comes to Lindy for advice on boys as shown in Dog Date Afternoon! and The Rescuers. Like Jasmine and Delia, Delia and Lindy have a sister-like relationship. (See more: Dindy) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends Jasmine and Delia are best friends. In The Pilot, Jasmine was jealous that Delia already had four boys and Jasmine had none. Being the hardcore fashionista that she is, she also finds Delia's minimal interest in fashion to be troubling, but still maintains their friendship. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took her job as a hostess. They sometimes fight over the smallest things as seen in Lindy Goes to the Dogs and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, but they are still best friends are are very close. Jasmine comes to Delia (and Lindy) for advice on boys as seen in The Rescuers, when Delia gives Jasmine advice to break up with Owen to be with Logan. Like Delia and Lindy, Jasmine and Delia have a sister-like friendship. (See, Jelia) 'Logan Watson' Best Friends Delia and Logan are best friends and even though, Delia sometimes tricks Logan, because of his laziness showed in Lindylicious. They still stick up for each other and do a lot together, along with the rest of the group. Delia and Logan went to New York together in Bite Club, to give a presentation about their science project they did together in Lindy in the Middle. (See more: Dogan) 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends "]] Delia and Garrett are best friends. As Garrett did the special bathroom in If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout , Delia was the only one, who got to see it. There has been ups or down between the pair, for Delia accidentally takes Garrett's place on the football team in Lindy Nose Best, but both prove to work together efficiently, especially with football. and in that episode, Garrett asks Delia out when he is worried about Jasmine and Logan being a couple, but then takes back what he has said when he learns they are only fake-dating. In Season 2, their friendship has grown a lot and they have become a lot closer, but Delia likes to sometimes take advantage of Garrett on some things, especially because he can drive and she can't, as seen in Stevie Likes Lindy. Delia also comments to Garrett that when she gets her drivers license, he will be the first person she'll drive around. It is also shown in The Rescuers that Delia trusts Garrett with her relationships, because she asks for his opinion on what he thinks of her boyfriend, Brandon, and Delia seems to trust Garrett with her relationships considering she asks him to break up for Brandon for her, which he does. (See more: Darrett) Romances Brandon Ex-Boyfriend Delia met Brandon in Dog Date Afternoon! Delia pretended the dog Lindy was fostering was her's and the two went to the dog park together. In the end, Delia told Brandon the truth and he revealed he did the same as Delia so she would like him. It was later revealed in Falling for... Who?, that Delia and Brandon were dating. Brandon turned up at the school dance to surprise Delia and to be her date to the dance, in Falling for... Who? They broke up in The Rescuers. (See: Brandon and Delia) Trivia *Delia loves snakes and has a lizard tail collection. *Delia thinks of Lindy and Jasmine as Big Sister figures. Both of them look out or worry about Delia. *She's part of the theater department. *She used to enter beauty pageants against her will from her mother. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She is the only one of her friends who wears glasses. *She can't stand cheerleaders. (Merry Miss Sis) *Delia has created her own holiday for herself, Delianukkah, which is a parody of Hanukkah based on it's pronunciation. Though the only tradition known about it is milking a designated turtle, it could be said that this is a parody of Festivus from Seinfield, which involves strange traditions as well and doesn't segregate any known religions. *She's in choir. (Slumber Partay) *Delia's first kiss was with a boy named Rick Fugler, who she met at summer camp. Fugler swam across the lake between the boys camp and the girls camp specifically to meet her, and despite the fact that he smelled like fish, she kissed him anyway (The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats) *She likes cats, but hates dogs. (Dog Date Afternoon!) *She's Italian. (Falling for... Who?) * In the episode Elementary, My Dear Watson it's stated she has 2 father figures, one of whom works at an airport. In Doggie Daddy, she refers to her "dads" raising her right *She's learning to drive. (Doggie Daddy) *Delia is a Jogan shipper. *She hates giving people bad news. (The Rescuers.) *Delia can play the piano and has been taking lessons. (The Rescuers) *She is a talented play writer. (Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats) *Delia likes to take advantage of people as shown in Stevie Likes Lindy, when she takes advantage of Garrett for having his drivers licence *She is very outspoken *She thinks every party is better with a goat. *As shown in Season 2, Delia's hair is longer, up to her shoulders and more wavy *Delia speeks fluent Italian due to being half Italian. (Falling for... Who?) *She likes getting other people to do her work for her. (Lindy in the Middle and The Rescuers) *Her family has a tradition where they like to drive around and see if they can catch deer in their headlights. (Logan Finds Out!) Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'In the Doghouse with the White House' 'Phone Challenge' 'Twin It to Win It' 'Earth Boys Are Icky' 'Ball or Nothing' Season 2 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' 'Dog Date Afternoon!' Stevie Likes Lindy Logan Finds Out! Stevie Likes Lindy 'Bite Club' 'The Rescuers' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Delia Delfano Category:The Rescuers Band Members